Imprisoned Flower
by KarenElricKagamine
Summary: This seems kind of like a Rapunzel kind of thing, but don't read too much into that. It takes place way back in the day with kings, queens, kingdoms and of the sort. What will happen to the girl imprisoned in Kagamine castle? Who is she, really? And what kind of secrets does she hide with her existence?


**A/N: First thing's first. This is going to be a yaoi story. 'Nuff said on that part. But I did get my dad to read this chapter, and it is the only chapter he will read of this for obvious reasons. But he seemed to have actually enjoyed it, so I decided to post it. C:**

**Songs of inspiration are Lovelessxxx (both lyrical and piano versions), The Lost Memory, and Setsugetsuka all by Len, Kaito, and Gakupo.**

"Have you heard the story of the girl imprisoned in the Kagamine castle? It's said that she was kidnapped a few months into her birth because she is the only one in this kingdom with blue eyes," said a local villager to a wandering merchant.

"No, I have not. That is quite a story, considering all the villagers' eyes are brown. Care to tell me more?" The merchant asked.

"Sure. The royal Kagamine family is the only family with different colored eyes. They have golden eyes that shine like the sun… Everyone else here has dirty brown colored eyes- at best, chocolate brown. Until the birth of the Kagamine's blue-eyed daughter was born. No one knows what she looks like or what her first name even is. They say that ever since they got their daughter back from the kidnapper, she's been locked away in the castle's highest room for 14 years now. Some people think that she's being locked up so she's not kidnapped again. Others say that she's a fat and ugly girl and the only thing that must be pretty about her is her eyes. Of course, believe what you must, those are just rumors and stories."

"Interesting…" said the merchant, walking out of the village.

-In the castle's dining room-

"Ah! What a fine meal that was!" Said a man with long purple hair.

A woman with long blonde hair giggled. "I'm glad you liked it sir Gakupo! I took it upon myself to making lunch this time!"

"Oh, please, drop the sir and just call me Gakupo, Mrs. Kagamine. We've been friends for years!"

"Oh? Then drop the 'Mrs. Kagamine' and call me Lily!" Lily smiled.

"Deal." Gakupo chuckled. "So I take it that your husband will be gone until late?"

"Oh, yes. He's out on business. Care to take a look at our garden? It has become quite exquisite since you last visited." Lily said, standing up.

"I would love to!" Gakupo exclaimed and rose from his chair. "You coming, Kaito?" Gakupo looked over at his oldest son, who had not said a word.

"Oh, actually… May I use your bathroom?" Kaito asked.

"Of course you may! Go down the west wing and it's the fifth door to your left. The one in the East wing is being repaired." Lily said, smiling and leading Gakupo out back to the garden area.

Kaito followed Lily's directions and sure enough, found a bathroom. He walked in and splashed his face with water, sighing and calming himself down. He stared at himself in the mirror and let the water run and go down the drain. "Why must father be this way? Can he not tell that I don't want to get married to that long green-haired girl? What was her name… Miku, was it? It's not that she isn't nice and all… She's very beautiful… But she's just not my type." Kaito said to himself in the mirror. "I want someone… Unique… Someone who's singing voice and musical talent can take my breath away…" And as if the angels had answered his prayers, he heard a lovely piano piece playing in the next room over. Kaito quickly, but quietly, went over and peeked through the crack in the double doors of what seemed to be a music room.

"But even if my love is the thing that you don't allow… Then the meaning of my existence would be meaningless…" Sang a beautiful blonde girl, wearing a silky white night dress. Her back was facing Kaito, so he noticed her glossy golden hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a long black ribbon. She stopped playing the piano and said aloud to herself, "I will protect you until the end of the world… If only you'll let me… Mother…"

The girl was silent for a long while and Kaito was broken out of his trance he had been in from her beautiful singing voice. He thought about leaving until she got up and turned around. Kaito thought she was going to see him and froze, only to see that there was another black ribbon tied around her head to cover her eyes. He watched her walk over to one of the walls to touch a word that was carved there.

"Love… A strong feeling of deep affection for a family member, a friend, or someone you are sexually attracted to… Less… A smaller amount of…" The girl said, a tone of overwhelming sadness clear in her voice.

"Loveless…" Kaito whispered and the girl twitched, turning her head to Kaito's direction as if she had heard him. Kaito jumped at her sudden movement and ran off quickly back to the dining room, where his father was waiting.

"Ah, there you are, Kaito. Come along now, we must get back to your mother and brothers." Gakupo said, motioning Kaito over to him. "Thank you for having us." He said to Lily, bowing.

"Oh, I'd love it if you would visit again sometime soon!" Lily smiled and curtsied.

"We'd be honored. Goodbye, Lily." Gakupo said, walking out of the door to the carriage, Kaito following close behind.

Kaito got into the carriage and looked out the window, back towards the Kagamine castle. em Who was that girl? /em he wondered as the carriage headed back toward his own kingdom.


End file.
